


Puppy Love

by WingsOfFire13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Fenris, Cute Hawke, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Fenris, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Pets, Puppies, Puppy Swarm, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFire13/pseuds/WingsOfFire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I saw a cute picture on google that I now can't find where a Male Hawke and Fenris are in Hawke's room and Fenris is being swarmed by tiny adorable mabari.</p><p>No plot here just Fenris getting snuggles from Hawke and kisses from ity bity puppies!</p><p>UPDATE:<br/>ADORABLE PICTURE HAS BEEN FOUND (however I haven't been able to reach the artist yet to get permission to use the picture here so stay tuned. Apparently the artist is on hiatus.)</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Hawke smiled, leaning his bear-like bulk against the doorframe as he looked at the sight before him. In his bed lay a soft, sleek, white-haired killing machine who tended to drool while sleeping and snap a bit when the mood was right.

Oh, and Winter was there too.

Fenris and Winter, Hawke’s snow-white mabari, were curled up together and currently taking up most of the space on his bed. He quietly shed his armor with the ease of practice and curled up in bed on the side that was not currently being overtaken by a two hundred plus pound female mabari, who kept wriggling around trying to get comfortable with her oversized belly. Fenris grumbled and moved over a little to allow Hawke's massive body more room on the bed, and the pair snuggled up together softly.

“Hawke, do you ever feed her any more? She tried to eat my leggings again.” Fenris complained sleepily. Hawke could feel the elf already slipping back into the realm of dreams- knowing he wasn’t expecting a response, but Hawke couldn’t help his chuckle.

“Well, she is eating for… how many did Anders say? Eight, plus herself?” He continued to chuckle, burrowing down under the blankets and pulling the furnace-like heat of Fenris closer to him.

“I s’pose you’ve a point.”

“Well, I mean I usually do. That point is usually used to kill our enemies. You like pointy things. Or at least, I think you do. You wear an awful lot of spikes on your armor for someone who doesn’t spikes if you don’t-” Fenris rolled over and cut off the scruffy brunette with an exhausted kiss before he settled back down and tucked his head under Hawke’s chin.

Winter finally got annoyed and hopped down to lay on her side near the fire.

“Go to sleep you arse.”

“I love you too.” Garret smiled, gently kissing in the general area of Fenris’s forehead before he let himself start to drift off.

He was lucky. He was so, so lucky. The _years_ it had taken- all the pain, the angst, the pining and the heartbreak… everything, _everything_ was worth it for a Fenris that was this relaxed, this happy, this loved- and this _in love_ with another person. And to think, the elf that was curled around him like a cat now, had once fled from this room as though his hair were burning. Fenris’s slow, even breathing gently lulled Hawke to sleep- even despite Winter’s snoring. He had never felt so at peace in his life- and this, _this moment right here_ \- this was the greatest, most _precious_ moment in his entire life.

~~~~~

Hawke took it back, _this_ was the greatest moment of his life.

Winter had given birth to a litter of _ten puppies_. Most of them had quickly found homes, of course- but for now they needed to stay with their mother… who was mysteriously not here...

Which is why Hawke was given the privilege of watching Fenris laying on the floor, being _swarmed_  head to toe by puppies that ranged from stark white like their mother to golden brown like their father. Fenris was laughing- _actually laughing_ \- he was laughing so hard it looked like it hurt, and the puppies were just crawling all over his armorless chest and stomach, licking at his face. Munching and licking at his snowy hair, making it stick up in some places. One was nibbling at his nose with its gummy, toothless mouth. The ones that were beginning to teethe had found the end of his shirt (which was actually Hawke’s shirt, but there was no complaining from the human when Fenris decided to steal his clothes) and quickly tangled their teeth in the loose off-white fabric.

Fenris rolled this way and that- trying to dodge the _vicious_ swarm of cuteness, finally noticing Hawke, who stood in the doorway watching him with so much love and barely contained laughter, especially when Fenris cried out;

“Hawke! Help meeeee- PFFfFfftttT, hahahaha! It tiCkLeS!” His laughter was thick and belly deep- rich like that red wine he favored so much. Finally, when the elf was gasping from laughing so hard, Hawke began lifting away the puppies into his massive bear-arms so that Fenris could sit up.

Still chuckling, petting the remaining puppies and holding his aching stomach, Fenris looked at Hawke with tears of laughter in his eyes.

One of the puppies was nibbling on Hawke’s beard, and another was chewing on one of the leather straps of his armor. When Fenris at last caught his breath, he turned smiling to his lover and grinned that lovely, devilish smirk he had whenever he had an idea. He got on his knees so that he was a bit taller than Hawke, who was now sitting in order to gather up one last persistent puppy, when Fenris cradled his head gently in his palm, softly kissing him and smiling with each gentle, slow movement of their lips. Hawke’s arms were barely containing the puppies, and two of the wrigglies manages to escape back to the floor. Fenris slowly unbuckled each piece of Hawke’s armor, laying it beside him until Hawke was in nothing but his own loose white tunic and the soft brown pants he favored underneath.

Then he pushed Hawke down onto the floor and released the puppies on him. While he laughed at Hawke rolling around and trying to dodge slobbery puppy kisses.

Yes, laughing with puppies and Fenris was definitely the greatest combination of all time.


End file.
